Madame
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Le contó todo lo que pudo recordar e incluso lo que había olvidado. Edward recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le tocó el tuno de llorar."Lo siento, lo siento mucho" Y Roy sabía que en boca de cualquier otra persona esas palabras habrían resultado falsas o vacías. Roy/Ed. Shonen-ai. One-shot.


**MADAME**

_"Con buenas palabras se puede negociar, pero para engrandecerse se requieren buenas obras."_

_Lao Tsé_

Roy bebió el whisky y dejo que el líquido caliente bajará por su garganta, tragó y ocultó la ligera mueca de desagrado que esto le produjo, si debía de ser franco, el sabor nunca le había gustado, pero enturbiaba sus sentidos, le hacía sentir menos vivo, justo lo que necesitaba.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, no, por favor, en ese momento no.

No podía enfrentar a Edward, no quería hacerlo.

Se sirvió nuevamente y apuró la copa de un trago, sin pensar ni sentir.

Era su segunda botella y todavía se encontraba lucido, quería dormir, no pensar. Eso para después, mañana, en el funeral, cuando recibiera visitas y pésames, cuando tuviera que esforzarse por mantener el rostro inescrutable, cuando tuviera que convertirse en Roy Mustang, el futuro _Führer_.

Ahora no quería hacerlo. Sólo dormir.

Escuchó los pasos de Acero, el sonido de su andar firme y confiado, no podía ignorarse, ni siquiera ocultarse.

Ed se paró al margen de la puerta, a través de la oscuridad observó su silueta.

Ya no era un niño pequeño, ni siquiera un adolescente escuálido, era un muchacho atractivo, a un par de pasos de convertirse en todo un hombre.

El cabello le caía suelto hasta por debajo de los hombros y se había quitado la chaqueta militar, abriendo los primeros tres botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto los músculos de su pecho.

El Uniforme militar le sentaba bien, le lucía con una gracia y elegancia que muchos Generales nunca alcanzaban por mucho que se esforzarán. Ed no llegaba ni a los veinte años, pero algo en su porte, hasta en aquella orgullosa expresión que apenas se dejaba ver en medio de la oscuridad, le decía a todo el mundo que era un Líder por derecho propio y del cual podían sentirse orgullosos de seguir.

Por supuesto que Ed no lo sabía, desconocía que tenía ese don con el que algunos hombres nacían y los llevaba a levantar y derribar Imperios o tal vez ya lo sabía y prefería continuar sin ningún abyecto seguidor. Algún día tendría el valor de preguntárselo. Pero no ahora, en ese momento no quería hacer nada.

Edward se le acercó a Mustang y prácticamente le arrancó la botella de las manos, bebió un trago largo, dejando sólo un cuarto de la misma, los ojos se le enturbiaron ligeramente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, pero nada más, no trastabillo ni dio muestras de que el alcohol le hubiera afectado. Lo cierto es que había recorrido más mundo que Mustang y una de las cosas que aprendió en sus vagabundeos es que nada ayuda más para calentar el cuerpo y despejar los sentidos que un buen trago de licor amargo y necesitaba eso, lo necesitaba tanto como Mustang.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, los músculos rígidos y su pierna necesitaba mantenimiento; montar a caballo siempre era una locura que iba entre lo sádico y aventurero. Lo odiaba, pero seguía siendo el transporte más rápido cuando se quería entrar o salir a alguna comunidad rural y no se tenía tiempo de perder.

La vida le había enseñado que el tiempo era importante, no se debía subestimar. Un segundo bastaba para cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

Dio otro trago a la botella y se la terminó, Roy le miró con esa expresión entre cínica y divertida que le dedicaba cuando le veía ingerir alcohol cual esponja; la mayoría lo hacía, sobre todo en su adolescencia cuando era un Alquimista talentoso y siendo fiel a la verdad, había hecho un par de estupideces en sus peores borracheras en aquel entonces, pero nunca con alquimia y afortunadamente siempre tuvo a Al para controlarlo.

De cualquier forma ya había agotado y sobreexcedido su dosis de estupidez relacionado con alquimia por esta y varias vidas.

Quería tomar un baño caliente y meterse a la cama, habría sido tan bueno después de todas esas balas y golpes y gritos y sangres…y si, caballos.

Ed se arrodilló al lado de Roy, le pasó el brazo por los hombres y reconoció el olor, alcohol, pena, lágrimas, pena, desesperación. Nunca era igual, cada persona creaba su propia combinación, alguna vez le había parecido que los niños olían a caramelos y los viejos a tés y café amargo. Nunca le había dicho eso a alguien, seguramente le considerarían un idiota o enfermo mental.

—Necesitas un baño— le susurró al oído y para muchos ese tono dulce, suave y comprensivo habría resultado imposible de relacionar con el Coronel Edward Elric, "El Alquimista de Acero", quién no paraba de maldecir y gritar a todo el mundo cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería, pero Roy lo reconoció y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a modo de respuesta.

Ed se alegró de que Roy no se volviera en su contra, no tenía ganas de discutir y no habría tenido caso.

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, las escaleras nunca le parecieron tan lejos ni largas.

—Quiero dormir, Acero…— le susurró Roy al oído, Ed besó su mejilla y le contestó que más tarde, primero un baño.

Se metieron juntos bajo la regadera, el agua caliente los golpeó y empapó por complejo, mojó sus fragantes uniformes militares y escurrió por sus medallas e insignias al valor, honor, fuerza y cuanto más se inventarán. Les cubrió por completo.

Roy sintió el cuerpo firme de Ed y lo abrazó, lo sujetó con tanta fuerza del pecho que al día siguiente descubrirían que el rubio tenía moretones por toda la espalda y el pecho; si lo soltaba, quizás caería y no se levantaría más.

Y lloró, bajó el agua lloró porque el dolor era demasiado profundo como para soportarlo más en silencio y porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, necesitaba llorarle, ella lo merecía, ella…

Y Ed no lo soltó, no permitió que se derrumbara y si en algún momento lo hizo, cayó con él, estuvo a su lado, firme cual bloque de mármol.

Nadie lo comprendería, nadie sabría, a excepción de Ed.

Supuso que en algún punto dejo de llorar, supuso que Ed le quitó la ropa, supuso que lo enjabonó, lavó y enjuagó, supuso que lo vistió, supuso que le obligó a comer dándole pequeños porciones en la boca y lo metió bajo una montana de colchas y edredones.

Todo esto lo supuso porque cuando abrió los ojos estaba cómodo, calientito y no tenía hambre y tenía a Ed a su lado y se sentía tan bien y sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, entonces lloró en el pecho de su amante y Ed acarició su cabello y besó su frente y le prometió que todo estaría bien, de alguna forma u otra, todo estaría bien. Lo prometió y él lo creyó.

_Era una mujer hermosa, de curvas exuberantes y carnes en abundancia._

_Los chicos le llamaban Madame, a veces, sobretodo en invierno iba y les obsequiaba comida, juguetes e incluso golosinas, les sonreía con frialdad y se volvía. No les hablaba ni intentaba averiguar sus nombres o aprovecharse de ellos como otros tantos adultos hacían a cambio de comida._

_Simple y sencillamente dejaba sus obsequios sobre el suelo y se iba._

_Roy la había visto un par de veces, pero era muy pequeño, demasiado delgado como para pelear con los otros niños que eran capaces hasta de matar por un pedazo de pan y además ese invierno había sido demasiado largo, muy frío. Y él había enfermado. No sobreviviría, lo sabía y la idea no le apenaba, quizás ni siquiera le molestaba. Estaba cansado de luchar._

_Así que ese día esperó agazapado en un rincón, oculto tras varios botes de basura maloliente y en compañía de ratas, moscas y cucarachas. La había estudiado antes, ella vendría, tenía un patrón y él lo había descubierto y entonces el comería alguna golosina y las cosas no importarían más._

_Ni su Madre que un día le dejo en medio de la calle y le prometió que volvería, ni los hombres que a veces querían echar "un buen polvo" y le compraban comida a cambio de muchos días de dolor, ni los Policías que lo corrían de las buenas zonas para mendigar._

_No, nada de eso importaría._

_Madame llegó al igual que otras veces, el abundante cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda y su expresión de apacibilidad, indiferencia._

_Era una prostituta, él lo sabía._

_Una rata intentó morder el dedo de su pie, la apartó y por accidente volcó un bote de basura. _

_Ella lo vió. Quiso correr, pero descubrió que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, quizás ni siquiera pudiera gatear._

—_Pero que cosita tan bonita tenemos aquí— dijo la mujer y su voz desentonaba con su físico, no era suave, ni cantarina, todo lo contrario, brusca y rasposa._

_Ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, nunca era una buena cosa que los adultos lo vieran. Estaba en problemas y tenía miedo._

_Madame se le acercó, acarició su rostro y él tembló, ya le dolía el cuerpo, no quería que lo golpearan._

_Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz._

_Lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó._

_Le habría gustado resistirse, pero le fue imposible, una vez le introdujeron dentro de un auto perdió el conocimiento._

Roy despertó con el rostro bañado en sudor, tenía la piel fría.

Observó a su alrededor y descubrió a Ed sentado a su lado, lo observaba en silencio y con preocupación, parecía demasiado viejo, mucho más allá de sus diecinueve años, su rostro denotaba cansancio y pena. Afuera había amanecido, el rocío se filtraba por los bordes de la ventana, era temprano. El funeral sería a las doce, le quedaba poco tiempo.

Se talló el rostro y pasó la mano por el cabello.

—No debiste haber vuelto.

—Me iré dentro de tres días— contestó Ed y se apartó el rostro que ocultaba su rostro—. No es mucho, pero…

—Supongo que me veo realmente miserable.

—Sí, un poco. Pero todo aquel que pierde a su Madre tiene derecho a verse y sentirse así.

—¿Te he hablado de ella?

Ed negó con la cabeza y esperó en silencio.

Le gustaba eso de Edward, daba mucho, entregaba todo; pero a cambio, no exigía nada, sólo lo que quisieran retribuirle y si decidían no darle nada, lo aceptaba en silencio.

No lo merecía.

Y por eso le habló de Madame, de cómo lo sacó de las calles, le dio comida y lo llevó con un médico, le cuido durante el año que tomó su recuperación y lo llevó a la escuela, le enseñó lo que le gustaba a las mujeres y a los hombres y le aconsejó nunca ponerlo en prácticas.

Nunca fingió ser su Madre ni intento serlo, pero le dio mucho más que su verdadera progenitora.

Los seres humanos eran criaturas predecibles, pero en constante evolución. Una pésima combinación, pero necesaria, le decía en los días lluviosos, cuando el miraba por la ventana y con esta simple frase acallaba muchos de sus temores infantiles.

Cuando le dijo que se convertiría en un Alquimista Nacional, le dio dinero y le dijo que fuera a buscar un Maestro.

Y una vez regresó de la Guerra de Ishbal, lo cobijó en casa y le cocinó y le relató historias tontas y anécdotas vacías y no le recriminó ni una sola vez su estupidez ni permitió que se regodeara demasiado en su sufrimiento.

Cuando planeó su Golpe de Estado, ella y sus chicas fungieron como espías y arriesgaron tanto o más que cualquier otro soldado y no le pidieron ni un céntimo a cambio.

Le contó todo lo que pudo recordar e incluso lo que había olvidado.

Edward recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le tocó el tuno de llorar.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Y Roy sabía que en boca de cualquier otra persona esas palabras habrían resultado falsas o vacías.

Hicieron el amor esa mañana, con lentitud, casi complacencia. Besos, abrazos, caricias…tendrían tiempo para conversar más tarde, pero en ese momento no quería. Les bastaba con tenerse el uno al lado del otro.

El funeral fue sobrio, los amigos de Roy, casi todos militares, mujeres hermosas que se dedicaban a la prostitución y a quienes le gente criticaba y señalaba en las calles sin saber que eran la familia de uno de sus más amados alquimistas y futuro Führer, su círculo interno de confianza que lo encabezaba Edward, el Alquimista de Acero quién por razones desconocidas se dedicaba a la investigación, sin hacer uso de su "magia".

A Ed le habría gustado tomar la mano de Roy y demostrarle que estaba a su lado, pero eso era imposible.

Por el contrario permaneció de pie, firme, sin que rostro revelara sus emociones.

Amaba a Roy y no fue capaz de decirle la verdad.

Madame fue asesinada.

Apenas terminará el funeral le diría y también le recalcaría que él se convertiría en su "Cuchillo", se había derramado mucha sangre, muchísima, pero no era suficiente y las piezas en el ajedrez se estaban posicionando en el tablero nuevamente, ahora no sería cuestión de estrategia y alianzas, sino de rapidez y letalidad.

Años atrás se negó a matar, era joven e iluso, valiente e ingenuo y tuvo suerte.

Pero ahora no había tiempo.

Quizás traicionaría sus ideales de juventud y se odiaría a sí mismo, pero valdría la pena.

Roy Mustang no era sólo el hombre que amaría hasta la muerte, sino también aquel en quién podría depositar su vida y alma y la de millones de habitantes por los que tanto había sacrificado.

No obstante en ese momento nada de eso importaba.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Roy, supo, inconscientemente, cual funesta profecía, que Mustang nunca le perdonaría esta decisión.

Y lloró por la muerte de todos a cuantos había amado y por los que faltaban…

**FIN**

Escoger un titulo fue más difícil de lo que parece, XD.


End file.
